This invention relates to a heating appliance and more particularly, to a child's toy oven having safety latch means for precluding inadvertent opening of an access door to the heated baking chamber within the toy oven. Further, the safety latch means is actuated by actuating means which substantially fills the access opening in use to preclude the user from inserting a finger or other undesirable object into the baking chamber.
In the past, toy ovens having a housing with a heated baking chamber have been known. Such ovens have an access door which may be opened to permit material to be baked to be inserted into the baking chamber. The source of heat may be a light bulb within the baking chamber. Ordinarily, to bake a comestible, such as a cookie or cookies, the dough is placed on a try. The access door is opened. The tray is placed in the baking chamber. The door is closed and a switch in circuit with the light bulb is closed to turn on the light bulb and provide sufficient heat to bake the cookie. After the cookie is baked, the access door is opened and the cookie is removed. Such known toy ovens did not have latching means for assuring that the door could not be inadvertently opened when the baking chamber was being heated.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved toy oven having a housing with a baking chamber therein and an access opening to the baking chamber in a wall of the housing, with an access door for opening and closing the access opening, latch means for retaining the access door in closed position, and actuating means external of the housing for engaging and releasing the latch means to permit opening of the access door.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved toy oven with an access door having a safety latch to preclude unintentional opening of an access opening to a heated baking chamber within the toy oven.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved toy oven with an access door having a safety latch to prevent inadvertent opening of the access door and actuating means operable externally of the housing for the toy oven for releasing the safety latch to permit movement of the access door to open the access opening, but substantially blocking the access opening to preclude entry of foreign objects into the baking chamber within the toy oven. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.